I Wish I Never Saw the Sunshine
by Sakanda
Summary: The rain had always reminded Wolfram of his King.  WolframXYuuri


**Title:** I Wish I Never Saw the Sunshine

**Fandom:** Kyo Kara Moah

**Pairing: **Wolfram/Yuuri

**Genre: **I'm.. gonna say romance? Maybe drama? I DON'T KNOW DON'T ASK ME GENRE sobsob

**Words:** 578

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **_The rain has always reminded Wolfram of his King._

**Notes: **Oh snaaaaap. I wrote this because Colleen's away message asked, "Leave me the most evocative, passionate, touching tale you can formulate." I failed. xD Touched it up somewhat... eh. 

* * *

_"I wish I never saw the sunshine_

_I wish I never saw the sunshine_

_['Cause] if I never saw the sunshine, baby_

_Then maybe I wouldn't mind the rain." _

- I Wish I Never Saw the Sunshine 

The day had been a quiet one. The sky was a dull gray, smoky and blank, and the heavy rain that poured from it almost seemed to be dripping off its smooth surface. Wolfram was seated at his window, lost in thought, his eyes absently tracing droplets as they splattered against the pane, and quickly and fluently ran down until they were out of sight. He let out a breath.

The rain reminded him of Yuuri. He wasn't sure if it was because of the weather Yuuri brought when provoked, or because how stuck Wolfram's mind was on the vision of his King standing in it - hair plastered to his face, clothes soaking wet and clinging to his skin - looking so ridiculously pathetic and unroyal that it was almost... endearing.

Wolfram ground his teeth at the thought, and sat up a little straighter, the reflection looking back at him furrowing its brow. He wasn't supposed to think like that! The relationship between Yuuri and himself was strictly formal - nothing more.

Still...

Recently, Wolfram had begun to notice his detached front gradually dissolving. He couldn't help but now see Yuuri with a certain fondness. And his actions betrayed his thoughts - getting needlessly and selfishly jealous over the black eyed boy? It was completely irrational. He need more control than this! He needed to distance himself again - needed to retrieve that bitterness from their first encounter.

But, where _had_ his bitterness gone? When, exactly, had Wolfram willingly accepted his engagement to Yuuri? He couldn't remember. And, if he was honest with himself, didn't care. Looking back on it now, his reaction to the whole affair seemed so childish and harsh. How could he have ever rejected Yuuri so violently when he was so, so... beautiful?

Wolfram's eyes grew wide, and he cursed. Beautiful? What was he thinking? That was absurd. Yuuri wasn't beautiful - he was idiotic. He was ignorant, and clueless; naive, and foolishly trusting. He was too nice, too caring - too much of a pushover. He always thought the best in people, and forgave far too easily. He was too soft: too gentle and thoughtful - too fragile and innocent looking. His eyes were too wide and black, his hair too silken, his face too boyish, his skin too fair, his mouth too delicate and soft and kissable-

He bit his lip, frustrated. God damn it. Why did this always happen? He wasn't supposed to care about Yuuri like this. Feelings just ended up getting in the way. Attraction and lust and lo- Well, all they did was needlessly complicate things. He didn't need this. Nobody needed this. Why couldn't he just go back to the way things were before? Why couldn't he hate Yuuri any longer? When had he begun feeling like this…?

Outside, the downpour slowed, until it was nothing more than a light mist. The sky was still that blank, expressionless gray, but some of the dark clouds were beginning to ebb away, causing their palor to lighten. Slowly, activity returned to the courtyard below him; servants stepping carefully over the mudded, uneven ground – soldiers rushing past to deliver some urgent news. Wolfram leaned forward and pressed his forehead against the cool glass. His eyes continued to follow the raindrops' paths until the last of them slide completely out of sight.

"...I hate the rain," he whispered, and rose from the window. He sighed and then turned towards the door, ready to find his King.

_fin_


End file.
